ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brianultimatedragon/Series Announcement: ASH'S BIZARRE OMNIVENTURE!
Hello there! Prime and I are proud to announce a series we will both work on, titled Ash's Bizarre Omniventure! The first part of the series will be titled "Starash Voyagers", which I will cover in this blog! SO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SERIES ABOUT Ash's Bizarre Omniventure: Starash Voyagers tells the story of a young man named Ash. When the life of his mother is in danger, Ash must venture to the ancient, sacred lands of Khoros along with his grandpa and other allies to end the ancient curse of MalDIOnt, a rogue Revonnahgander with a mysterious power! But that's not all! Along their journey, they will meet other enemies that will try to get in their way! Can Ash save his mother and stop MalDIOnt in time?!?!?!?!?!? SOUNDS COOL, PLZ TELL MOAR Ash and friends fight using Omnitrix Cores-like device that were passed on through their family! Using a Core, Ash can summon a spiritual being of alien origin that will fight for him! When first summoned, they sit next to their user, so these beings are called... Sits! Sits are unique to each individual, so every Sit is different! Generally, Sits defend and empower their users in a variety of ways. CHARACTERS Ash Brostar The main character of the series, Ash Brostar! Ash is a troublesome student, often getting into fights and antagonizing his teachers. However, deep inside, he is very kind! Ash's Sit is the 「Pyronite」, taking the form of a humanoid being covered in fire. Hot! Broseph Brostar Ash's grandpa, Broseph Brostar! Broseph is a healthy 70-year old man with a well-built appearance! Broseph's Sit is the 「Florauna」, appearing as vines that appear to wrap around his arm. In addition, Broseph's Sit also has the ability to conjure spirit photos, using cameras as a medium! Mohammed Avdull Broseph's friend that he met in Egypt, Mohammed Avdull! Avdull acts as an adviser of sorts, but he's also a powerful fighter! He's also a fortune teller by trade, and has a thing for Tarot cards. Avdull's Sit is the 「Astrodactyl」, taking the form of a humanoid creature with a bird-like head and wings. Kakoin Norerorerorero Ash's best friend, Kakoin Norerorerorero! He likes cherries. Kakoin's Sit is the 「Mechamorph」, taking the form of a humanoid with green circuit-y stripes all over it. Jeen Pier Polpolunareff Eiffel A Sit user the group met during their trip to France, Polpolunareff! He tags along on their journey because he wants to get revenge on MalDIOnt for killing his imouto (TL Note: "imouto" means "little sister"!). His Sit is the 「Kineceleran」, with the power of super speed. Fast! MalDIOnt A century old cancer. His Sit is currently unknown, but it's terrifyingly powerful! And those are the only ones I will reveal for now. You'll have to read the series to find out more!!! We know this series might sound bizarre, but we guarantee that you will have a Gold Experience (Requiem) while reading this completely original series! With that said... GET HYPEHYPEHYPEHYPE!!!111!!!!1 Category:Blog posts